Four Seasons
by Cheung Mei Li
Summary: Rin was a violinist, so was her boyfriend. When she ends up with a moth-like alien sucking her blood, she and Sesshomaru have to exterminate the foreigners from space without even knowing how to use a gun and while dealing with a growing relationship.
1. Summer

_**Four Seasons: Summer  
**_

_By Cheung Mei Li (Mei Li Cheung)_

Rin always thought violins sounded like they were crying. She felt sorry for the instruments, even though she knew that the objects couldn't feel emotion, nor did they have anything to be sad over even if they did have emotions. Still, she thought violins were sad instruments, their sounds beautiful cries.

She was pondering the sound of the violin absent mindedly, her hands on autopilot. She paid no attention to the bright lights beating down on her, the droplets of sweat forming on the back of her neck, or the stunned gazes of her audience. They didn't even know she wasn't paying any attention to performing for them, just that the sound her violin made was satisfyingly beautiful.

She was doing Vivaldi's Four Seasons currently, Summer in specific. Her mentor had told her to do this piece this evening, though she had learned Four Seasons back when she was nine. It was an overly done piece in her opinion, and one she had grown bored of long before. It didn't challenge her anymore, perhaps the reason she was performing so well on autopilot.

Suddenly, she heard the audience clapping wildly. The sound was loud and harsh to Rin's delicate hearing, snapping her from the world of her mind and back to reality, eyes wide like those of a dear in the headlights. Her body, still on autopilot, stood and bowed to the audience. She displayed a blinding smile, making the audience clap louder. She quickly exited the stage, happy to be off auto-pilot again, and submerged in momentary silence.

Behind stage, she was almost instantly greeted by many mandatory congratulations. She smiled, nodded, and did her best to avoid attention and slip out through one of the doors. She was dreaming of her comfy pillow, one-thousand thread count sheets, and downy comforters. She was tired even though she had hardly done anything out on the stage. It was difficult to slip through the crowd and get to the back door. Escape was in sight, until she noticed the man leaning against the wall beside the door. He looked like he always did, white-silver hair pulled back into a pony tail, a disapproving mask, and sophisticated clothing.

"Rin." The young women cringed at the disapproving baritone filling her ears. Everyone paused at the same time, turning to look in his direction too. Their chatter quickly died down. They knew who he was, as he was the only person who would critique something so beautiful to their ears, so fantastic in there eyes.

"That was your lowest. You messed up multiple times, you weren't focusing on the music, you got behind in pace, and you were obviously letting your hands do the work. You thought you had it down because you learned Vivaldi when you were a child, writing it off as below you, unwittingly tripping you up."

Rin bowed her head.

"Of course Mr. Sesshomaru."

"She was wonderful!" one of the stagehands cried out. She noticed her mentor's eyes slide to the side, watching and analyzing his appearance. He looked absolutely evil.

"Oh, so you have won every award you've been entered for, praised internationally, had every possible title for violinists, and you're one of the most creditable sources in the musical world?"

"Sesshomaru, enough." Rin spoke up. She knew her mentor would continue to berate the poor man if she didn't step in, making not only a fool of himself but even more of a smug asshole of himself.

He rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the floor, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his side, ready to exit the room. The people nearest to them stepped back, not wanting to get in his way after hearing all the horror stories of his treatment to people who go in his way.

"Come now Rin, we have much to go over."

So much for her sleep.

She bit back a sigh and displayed his dizzyingly sweet smile on her face. She willed herself to follow him though she would've preferred to get in a taxi and go home. Now she'd be getting in a fancy limo, be offered a champagne, and then be berated by him and be forced to make a fool of herself.

Someone opened the door for her mentor, whispering a compliment and a goodbye to her as she passed them. Sesshomaru's eyes slid to look at her, narrowed in a glare.

Once out of hearing of them, he instantly launched into one of his 'critiques'.

"You know the difference between mindless praise and true praise. You know I expect you not to be modest and demand only the truest of comments." He turned to face her, his golden eyes bearing down on her like the weight of the world. "And that was not what you were doing back there. You were excepting and basking in it."

She bit her lip, keeping all the witty retorts on the tip of her tongue.

"Speak your complaint. There is too much potential in you for me to drop you so easily."

She sighed and instantly launched into her own complaints.

"I'm tired; I just performed a three hour concert, it's past midnight, the lights were hotter than usual. Then, when I get behind stage, I'm mobbed by a billion people singing 'false' praise. When I'm trying to leave, I'm stopped by you and you instantly start critiquing me. Then you're about to make yourself into more of an asshole, and, I have to step in. And now, on the sidewalk, you're digging into me because I didn't deny every one when they told me good job."

He looked at his watch.

"It's only one-thirty in the morning."

"It's the morning." She smiled at him in a manner that said no, no matter what you say, you aren't going to change a goddamn thing.

"Fine, I'll have my driver not even stop for food." Sesshomaru turned away from her, knowing that he'd perked her up some by mentioning food.

"No, no, we can stop for some incredibly unhealthy food," Rin said, practically drooling. She was always hungry after concerts, something her mentor had quickly picked up on after only a few concerts.

She followed him to the fancy limo Sesshomaru always used as his preferred method of transportation. She didn't understand why, a taxi was much easier to use and much more discreet. But then again, Sesshomaru wasn't flamboyant but he didn't hide the fact he was in a room. Rin was like that, like the little mouse scurrying along the bottom of the wall, looking for the nearest hole to dive into.

She slipped in next to Sesshomaru, a chill traversing the length of her spine due to the cold leather seats. Sesshomaru didn't notice, already pouring himself his first glass of champagne. Rin sighed, if there was one thing Sesshomaru did nothing to resist, it was alcohol. He always was saying the drinking helped him cope with the stupidity of the world. He adamantly denied that he had any problem, borderline problematic or not.

The driver drove into the parking lot of the fast food place and parked in the back. Rin, not wanting to stand if she didn't have to, waited until Sesshomaru finished his drink. He wasn't in any hurry to finish it, not in any hurry for her to eat. It was dark out and past midnight, meaning plenty of drunks would be about, something Rin didn't want to deal with. She wouldn't go out unless Sesshomaru was with her.

He sat down his empty glass and turned to look at her, waiting for her to get out. It only took her a moment to get the message, opening the door and got out. The air outside of the car was cold, and the wind even chillier. She crossed her arms and stepped close to Sesshomaru.

"It isn't that bad."

She didn't acknowledge him, just walked beside him towards the building. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed to men lumbering about, lumbering towards them. They were obviously drunk, and probably out to try and mooch cash off others so that they could get more booze or maybe a woman.

Rin leaned into Sesshomaru, trying to make it obvious to the drunks that she was taken, and that her boyfriend was strong enough to kick them to Tuesday. Sesshomaru put his arm around her, probably because he'd noticed them to. He wasn't very fond of public displays of affection.

The men continued to lumber towards them, the unpleasant sell of cheap liquor wafting towards them. Sesshomaru's lips twitched downwards at the smell and Rin's nose twitched. She leaned into him, trying to block out the awful smell.

She felt rough hands on her, ripping her away from Sesshomaru. She was spun around and pulled into a tight embrace. Sesshomaru was doing his best to get to her but the man assaulting her had his friend distracting him. The drunk holding her had his grimy hands sliding beneath her silk black shirt and the leather coat she had grabbed the morning prior off of Sesshomaru's floor. The hands rested against her lower back, holding her to him as tightly as she could. Rin pushed and struggled against him but even drunk, the man was still stronger.

That didn't mean she didn't stomp on his toes or kick him in the balls. It just mean the drunk didn't react.

Suddenly, the thing she was struggling against was ripped away, much to her relief. Sesshomaru threw him against the ground but the man who didn't seem to understand the concept of pain just pushed himself to his feet and ran away. Sesshomaru looked ready to chase after him.

"Don't, they're just some stupid alcoholics."

Sesshomaru sighed, accepting Rin's order. He led the way to the restaurant, Rin still leaning on him though there was no one about. He was stiff, uncomfortable with the public display. He opened the door for Rin, the scent of deep fried grease, oil, and some form of poultry. The fast, unhealthy food smelled awful and he wanted to leave, go to some five-star restaurant that knew where in the world their poultry came from.

From here Rin took the lead, her black shoes making little thumps as they hit the ground. Some people turned to look at them, their eyes lighting up with recognition. He glared back at each of them, feeling like a trapped dog.

"I'll have the I'll have the grilled onion cheddar burgar with a side salad."

The woman behind the counter, looking at Rin with admiration, excitedly asked her if she wanted to make that a meal. Rin nodded, a huge grin on her face.

"And you?" she asked Sesshomaru.

He glanced over the only portion of the menu he would touch, the salads. Their selection was pathetic, like every other fast food restaurant.

"A Caesar salad." He grabbed a small water cup before the women behind the counter could ask him if he wanted some sugary cold beverage. He actually cared about his health, contrary to Rin or anyone else eating here.

She told him the price and he handed her the cash, quickly steering Rin away before the woman could give them his change.

"You eat quickly and then we leave."

Rin smirked at him, humor glittering in her brown irises. She stuck at her little pink tongue, teasing him because she felt like it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, his frown deepening. She pulled her tongue back in, grinned at him, and hurried to one of the booths with uncomfortable plastic backs that masqueraded as leather cushions.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said in a low tone before walking off. Rin watched him go before looking down to her lap and the her hands in them. She raked her mind for her schedule that day, remembering her doctor's appointment.

The girl who'd been working the cashier came up to the booth and set down their tray, beaming.

"So is it true? Are you two dating?"

Rin looked up from her lap, surprise etched into her face. She hadn't been expected to be asked about her relationship with her mentor, more likely she expected to be asked about how she was so good or if she had a tape running in the background. That was what others asked normally. However, on occasion she got question regarding her romantic life, normally from dreamy, hopeless romantic, college girls who were single.

"Uh, yeah."

"But isn't he your teacher?"

Rin chuckled, bit her lip and answered.

"No, not really. To begin with, we didn't even meet until I was seventeen and then he didn't even begin 'mentoring' me until last year. Really, he just helps me get down the notes and everything." Rin beamed back at the college girl who nodded, smiling along with her.

"And keep track of your schedule which you do terrible at."

The college girl jumped at the baritone of Sesshomaru's voice. With wide eyes the girl turned around, quickly and quietly mumbling sorry and bowing deeply before scurrying out. Poor thing looked like she was about have a heart attack in Rin's eyes. Once the girl was out of sight, Rin turned her gaze to Sesshomaru, a playful yet disapproving look glimmering in her eyes.

"Eat, then we go and you get your sleep."

* * *

The driver of the limo opened the door on Rin's side, allowing her to quickly scoot out of the luxury car and into the night air. She missed the warmth she had from being snuggled into Sesshomaru's side, excited now for when she got inside so that she could cuddle next to him in the bed, their sheets pulled up around their shoulders.

"Let me carry you princess."

Sesshomaru swept Rin off her feet literally, carrying her inside in a fit of affection since they were no longer in public. Rin rested her head against his chest, her eyes heavy with the need for sleep.

"What do you have for tomorrow?" he asked, unaware of her doctor's appointment.

"Doctor's appointment."

"What for?"

She chuckled dryly, blowing his question off. He gave her a questioning look but didn't press her any further, not finding it important enough.

"Sesshomaru…" she trailed off, suddenly very serious and pathetic.

"Yes?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I feel nauseous."

Sesshomaru quickly steered them into the nearest bathroom and let her down on the floor, kneeling beside her. He lifted the toilet lid, as she leaned in. He pulled back her dark hair and placed his hand on her forehead. She didn't feel very feverish.

He pulled off her shirt, feeling the sweat forming on her brow and wondering if she was over heating somehow.

Then he saw it.

The Moth.

* * *

Hi, first I want to thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it and I would appreciate it if you left a review. Please, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Anyways, second off, this story will be a four part story and each story will be based around Vivaldi's Four Seasons. This part was Summer, the next part is Autumn, the third is Winter, and the fourth/prologue is Spring. And third, last but not least, this story isn't going to be a novel. If you didn't get that from the fact this will only be four parts, well, I just spelled it out. This will be more of a Novelette, which is normally between 7,500 words and 17,500 words.

Anyways, hope to see you in Autumn! (not literally)


	2. Autumn

**_Four Seasons: Autumn_**

_By Cheung Mei Li (Mei Li Cheung)_

It wasn't really a moth but it certainly looked like one. It had the same wings and shape but it was larger than the average moth and had an unusual pattern to its wings. And it was obviously feeding off of Rin's blood.

"Rin, there is something really strange drinking your blood. Don't be alarmed but I'm going to try a kill it."

Try his best to act like he wasn't doing anything, he tried to grab a towel silently so he could squish the bug. However, the moth like creature noticed what he was doing and quickly fluttered away. Rin caught it out of the corner of her eye and abruptly screamed in a high-pitch tone that heard her boyfriend's ears, making him want to put a gag on her.

He didn't notice Rin fainting, he too intently focused on the bug flying towards the door. He did his best get to the door before the bug and shut it so that he could kill it in the bathroom and be done with it. However, the buggar was smart and got out of there before he could get to it.

"Bloody hell."

He looked down at Rin, finally noting her unconscious form. Luckily, her head had not hit the rim of the bathtub. He knelt down beside her, pulling her head in his lap. He felt her forehead again, his hand now sticky with sweat with the small bout of nervousness the moth creature had brought with him. When he removed his hand, he noticed Rin's eyes slowly opening. Her face read like an open book, confused, scared, dazed, and a little loopy.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell was that?" She didn't grin, instead she looked pissed at the thought of the bug-like creatures.

"I have no clue but I think-"

He was cut off when Rin shot up and leaned over the toilet. He instantly pulled her hair back. He wondered why the moth creature had been sucking her blood and how much he'd taken. And why was she nauseas? He tried to remember if blood loss could nausea but couldn't remember as he had never had it and never cared.

Rin barfed, the meal from earlier coming up in brown chunks and gunk. He didn't cringe away but it was not a pretty sight. One of his hands reached up to stroke her hair as she shuddered. She'd puked up the contents of her stomach and was now just dealing with the after effects. She leaned back into him, breathing heavily, eyes closed, and lightly shivering.

"Sesshomaru, what time is it?" she said weakly.

He looked down at the watch on his right wrist.

"4:15 in the morning."

"I should get to bed now."

Sesshomaru picked her up, holding her tight to him. She relaxed in his arms, not even holding onto his neck. She was truly exhausted, but then again, she wasn't used to staying up for more than twenty-four hours, seeing a moth that had been sucking her blood, and barfing all in one evening. He would be drained if all of that happened as well.

He laid her down on his bed, the softy silk sheets cold to the touch momentarily. She shivered again, laying down and pulling the covers up to her shoulders, face buried in the silk pillows. Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't be getting Rin to put on some sort of sleep wear. He sighed, pulled off his formal wear and put on some pajama bottoms. He flicked off the light and crawled into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Rin awoke that morning at nine o'clock. An hour she would need to be at her doctor's which meant she needed to take a shower and get dressed. She sighed, stretching her arms wide.

Then she saw it.

The moth, it was on the bed, crawling towards her. However, this moth was smaller than the one from earlier. Still, she was too terrified to notice the fact it might not have been the same moth. Which meant that the moth had bred somehow.

She screamed loudly, jumping off the bed and hugging the wall. Sesshomaru slammed the door open, instantly noting where Rin was and where he gaze was pointed. He followed her gaze and noticed the moth as well. He instantly grabbed the nearest blunt item and slowly crept toward it. The object in his hands was an unplugged lamp he'd been intending to give to some thrift shop. He wondered wryly if they would still want the lamp if there was crushed moth on the bottom.

He luckily managed to get the moth before it noticed him. However, when he pulled the lamp away, he noticed that the moth was the same as the night before, the color slightly off, the pattern just a little different, and the size slightly smaller.

There was more than one moth.

"Rin, that was a different moth."

Rin froze, her fear sky rocketing. She wanted the world to open up and swallow her whole. She didn't want to be anywhere near the moths.

"Sesshomaru, we should leave."

"I agree with you there." He paused for a moment. "Rin, you have a doctor's appointment right? I'll pack our stuff while you're there, will get a hotel and then I'll cause an exterminator."

Rin raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms as she pulled herself away from the wall.

"I have an apartment you know."

He ignored her, his eyes searching the room. Were there anymore moths in here? How many were there now since there was obviously more than the one from the night before.

"And we can't leave just yet, those things aren't bugs. They're…" She trailed off, unaware of how what to the call the bug like creatures.

"What, aliens?"

"Sure, why not. Anyways, an exterminator isn't working to kill aliens, just bugs. Those _things_ suck blood and can scare the living shit out of a person. Sesshomaru, we have to get rid of them."

"An exterminator would be better equipped to kill them." Sesshomaru said, looking back at her. Her brown-black hair fell over her shoulders. Her arms were crossed over the wrinkled outfit from the night before, he noted. "Can you go to the doc dressed like that?"

"Yeah but that isn't the point. Sesshomaru, you have a gun right?" She pushed herself off the wall and walked over to him, warily eying the bed before sitting on it and plucking up some socks.

"Yes, I do, though I've never used it. I got it as a show of wealth," he said as Rin looked over every inch of the socks, inside and out. No moths, she assured herself.

"Well, while I'm at the doctor's, get some bullets and will go shooting aliens," she said in a humorous tone, pulling the soft white articles of clothing over her cold feet. She placed her feet on the carpeted ground as she heard her lover sigh. She looked up to catch him shaking his head. She pushed herself off the bed, on too her covered feet and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sesshomaru, we have to do this!"

"No, we don't," he said apathetically. His arms encircled her as well, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"I'll be off now," Rin said. She pulled away, placed a peck on his lip and bounced away, nerves and excitement running through her blood stream.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me. I'll call you when I'm done, Takayuki." She said to the limo's driver. He tipped his cap to her, a warm smile glimmering on his face. He was a nice man, and he could certainly hold an interesting conversion when she was bored. He'd come here to America with his wife Meiko from Britain as he'd been Sesshomaru's driver in Britain as well. His English was a little off as his first tongue was Japanese, but he was still kind and well versed in the news.

She pushed open the door after it opened with a click. Her tennis shoes hit the ground and she quickly pulled herself out of it. She wore a smile on her face, though the news she could receive at the doctors could possibly be life altering.

She checked in at the front door, handing them her insurance card and ID, verifying that she was in fact Rin Manuyami. The woman behind the counter's smile had faltered a little when she saw what Rin was coming in for before beaming even brighter than before. She definitely knew the feeling.

She walked into the waiting room, noting two other women sitting in the plastic chairs. One was surfing threw something on her smart phone, her pink, long nails, making little clacks against the screen. The other woman was reading a book. Rin couldn't see the title but could tell the woman was fascinated with it.

Rin chose to sit near the door into the doctor's office, holding onto her purse with an iron grip. It felt like there were butterflies with giant wings flying about in her stomach… and they were drunk.

Or maybe they moths.

She sighed, trying to remain calm and stay cool. She had so many stressful things going on in her life, it was nuts. Not that her life had ever been that simple as she had always been a child prodigy, but it hadn't been stressful in the sense it was now. The words she heard as a child, that life was more complicated as an adult, were definitely true. So many things to keep care of.

"Ms. Rin Manuyami, if you can come with me the doctor will see you."

Rin stood up, smiling at the woman who smiled back, though whether out of courtesy, happiness to see her, or just plain pity, Rin did not know.

She stepped into the small room, suddenly feeling claustrophobia taking over. She took a deep breath, looking down at the purse in her lap. She heard the door open and shut, looking up to see her doctor.

"Mrs. Choo, it's nice to see you."

"Yes, it's nice to see you to Rin." She paused mouth partially opened as she sat down in her chair, in front of a computer she could use to pull up all of her patient's medical files. "Well Rin, I got the tests back and I have the results."

She paused to rifle through her papers and pull out the paper that held her results and handed it to her. Before Rin could locate the results on the paper, doctor Choo told her the results.

"Rin, you are pregnant."

Rin wasn't surprised by the results, the missing period kind of making very obvious. Also the fact she and Sesshomaru only used protection on occasion and Rin was very irregular in taking birth control pills.

"Now, Rin, I must ask you your plans. Are you going to abort the child or keep it." Her face was perfectly serious, no smile yet no frown. Her mouth was just pulled into a straight line. "I also need to know if you know who the father of the child is."

"Well, I was going to talk this over with my boyfriend, the only man I've been sleeping with, on what to do with this child."

"Is there anything else you need to know?" She asked, handing Rin the rest of the papers. "Any questions about ways to abort or anything like that?"

Rin awkwardly smiled and shook her head. She pulled her purse over her shoulder, said goodbye to the woman, and left. On her way out, she pulled out her phone and called Takayuki to pick her up.

How was she to break this news to Sesshomaru?

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed, climbing the wooden latter into the attic. He really didn't want to deal with the moth creatures anymore but Rin kept on insisting on it and because it was Rin, he decided to listen and do what she said. He kind of agreed with her. Who else would want to kill a bunch of blood-sucking moths? That wasn't exactly most people had on their bucket list.

He waved his hand in front of his face, a small cough escaping his lips. He was hardly up here and it appeared the maid wasn't up here that much either. But then again, it wasn't like she was under contract to clean out his attic. Still, the dust was heavy and made it difficult to breathe. Hopefully he could find the gun quickly and get out.

He knelt on the ground, deciding to start at the nearest pile of boxes as he had no idea where he'd discarded what he though was a useless weapon. Guns were stupid and only for amateurs. I real man would use a mealy weapon.

However, while shifting through the boxes upon boxes of yellow tinged books, old photos from his childhood, and a couple pornos he wouldn't ever watch again but was too embarrassed to take to an X-rated video store, he thought of Rin. He was concerned about her, wondering what she would want to hide from him.

The first thought in his head was that she had cancer or a tumor.

Of course, as the pessimistic man he was, the one who looked at the glass as half empty, his thoughts did jump to the worst thing that could happen. And of course, they were terrible incurable diseases like AIDS and Breast Cancer. With every passing moment, with every box and old news paper he shifted through, with every award tossed into a growing pile, he grew more and more concerned. His nerves were alight with passionate apprehension.

He found the gun thirty minutes into his search but he remained in the dusty and dank area that was his atmosphere, concerned with the safety of his girlfriend and fretting over what was going on with her.

* * *

Rin pushed to key into the lock and turned, her teeth digging into her lower lip. She was kind of hoping that Sesshomaru wasn't home at the moment so she could collect herself before telling him that she was pregnant.

Unluckily for her, Sesshomaru was holding a book, one of her books, right near a moth. A rifle laid on a table near the stairs and a cleaning kit but she saw no box of bullets. He probably hadn't left since she had taken his limo to her doctor's appointment.

"Rin, you're back. How did things go."

She sighed, placing her purse on the table next to the rifle and pulled out the papers. Sesshomaru looked questioningly at them, then up to her eyes. He understood something was up when he saw the confused, lost, and concerned look in her eyes.

"Rin what's going on?"

"Let's go sit down," she suggested, turning her back to him. Her feet felt like they were a billion kilograms and it felt like the weight of the world had decided to hang out on her shoulders. She wanted to just lie down, watch some romantic comedy and popcorn. She didn't want to deal with the moth aliens fluttering about, the child growing in her stomach, or the concert coming up.

Oh, yeah the concert. She'd deal with that another day, a day when she wasn't dealing with everything else.

"What's wrong?" his voice was filled with concern but his face was like a brick wall. Great Sesshomaru, she thought, can't even act like you give a damn.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened, no longer a brick wall. His mouth hung open slightly, surprised at the sudden news. She hadn't even warned Sesshomaru that she might possibly be pregnant, hoping that by not telling anyone, it wouldn't be true.

"How?"

"Well," she began, deciding to approach this shock with sarcasm. "We had sex, without protection, so you sperm fertilized an egg I had and it's now going to grow into a little human baby."

"I took sex-ed in high school, I know how people get pregnant."

She handed him the papers, deciding not to use any more sarcasm. She was tired and not willing to put up with the banter. His hands reached to grab the papers, brushing her fingers with them. Normally she would've smiled and maybe stuck out her tongue but this time she just let it slide. It was understandable.

He looked them over before looking up, letting her hang in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Well, I guess we have more to deal with now."

He suddenly felt something on his shoulder and saw Rin's eyes go wide.

It had to be one of the moths.

Rin reached over, picking up a remote controller to their DVD player. She quietly stood, brown eyes focused on the large bug probing around for bare skin.

_Thwack! _

"Ow," he hissed. Rin pulled away the remote controller and he saw the squished bug on the bottom. At least there was one less to deal with.

"Sesshomaru, we need to get these bugs gone."

* * *

So, there you have it, part 2, part autumn. Anyways, I thought I'd explain real quick why this is autumn. Simply put, it's an transition into the climax of the story. So in next chapter, expect alien nests to be find, for alien possession, and bullets! Whoo, this story is totally b-movie sci-fi fic. sigh. Oh yeah, who else saw the pregnancy coming? I know it's not going to play a major role but it's going to cause strife and stress. Whee!

And also, though I've already replied too some of you over pm, here are responses to reviews to those that didn't really demand questions or answers.

_ChouRan_: Thank you, I try to write original idea. Did you like this part?

_overninethousand: _Go away.

Thank you for reading, please review.


	3. Winter

**_Four Seasons: Winter_**

_By Cheung Mei Li (Mei Li Cheung)_

They were moth hunting, together. Rin refused to split from Sesshomaru, it would be very… not good if they split up. If Rin and Sesshomaru did go and search in separate parts of the house, who knew how on edge Rin would be and how many times she would scream at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru realized this and allowed his girlfriend to tag along as he checked each and every one of the rooms, and each corner of every room, with a flashlight. However, the silence that hung between them as they swung the flashlight around, pointing the rifle at each thing they looked, was very awkward.

After Rin had dropped the bomb that she was pregnant, things were awkward. What was there to say? They had been careless and now they had to decide the fate of a to-be human being. They could abort, the could put the child and an orphanage, or they could keep it. Perhaps they could even get married in the future, putting a ring on her finger.

That would be interesting.

Sesshomaru wasn't big on commitment, though Rin didn't mind that, she didn't expect what her and the man who was eleven years her senior to last. But maybe it would now, perhaps he'd stick around to help with the child rearing or maybe the abort and he would catch the next flight back to Britain. Or maybe Rin would move back to her small hometown in the middle of Arizona.

Sesshomaru shown the flashlight in yet another closet corner in yet another bedroom in one of the two basement levels. The house he lived in was old, and huge. It was a mansion straight out of the nineteenth century. It had an old everything and every room was super old looking. If they did get married, Rin would never want it changed. She thought that the house was beautiful, that cherry wood was gorgeous and that the plush carpeting, though newer than the rest of the house, was plush under her bare feet.

She pointed the gun into the light, having already found a moth before this moment that was bigger than two feet. She had been screaming too loudly, her hands shaking too much to point and pull the trigger. Sesshomaru instead did that, nearly missing. The moth had dropped to the ground, blood splattered on the wall and spilling from the room. That only caused her to scream louder and force Sesshomaru to place a hand over her mouth, shushing her angrily.

The air was so tense.

There were no moths this time, luckily for her. She wondered where they were, where they were breeding and growing and lingering. Probably somewhere dark and dank where no one dared to set foot in. Probably a place in the house Rin had yet to set foot in or even know about and one that Sesshomaru didn't really care to inform her of.

She was caught up in her mind, reminiscing about the times when they were happy, when they weren't awkward in the slightest or they had silly banter regarding mistakes she made with her violin. She hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru had lit up a corner, but she felt the gun being ripped from her fingers and heard the violent sound of the flashlight hitting the hard wood floor.

_Bam!_

Rin collapsed to the floor, pain shooting through her butt. The flashlight rolled into her as she watched a nest fall to the ground, cracking open and showering them in a rain of dead baby moths, or unborn moths. Either way, they would never be flying again, or sucking blood.

She shuddered, grabbing the edge of a table and trying to pull herself to her feet. However, she was shaking hard. Her legs shook, making her feel off balance and wobbly. She let go of the table, trying to ground herself and found herself falling into Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Rin said, never once looking him in his golden eyes. She didn't move, not pulling away, not leaning further into, nor wrapping her arms around his chest. She didn't even turn her head to the side. She didn't know what to do, she was confused.

"Rin…"

"Sesshomaru, what are we going to do? Are we just going to ignore the inevitable or are we going to talk about this?" Rin pulled away, finally deciding to look him in the eye.

"This isn't a good time to talk about this." Rin narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru, stubbornly wanting to know what to do, stubbornly wanting his input. Perhaps he was right, that this wasn't the most opportune of moments. Perhaps she really didn't even need his opinion, it was her body after all and her possible child. But he was also the father so he should have some say in the matter too, at least in her mind.

Still, she pushed at him for more.

"So when is a good time? When I'm in labor? When I'm bigger than an elephant? When? I need to know now, we need to decide this now." Rin stepped away, holding onto the edge of a table. Her eyes were narrowed in a death glare, deciding that if her words weren't urgent enough, her actions could be.

"Fine, you want to know my opinion? Get an abortion. This child was never planned, you're still young with and entire life ahead of you, and we never planned on having a long term relationship." He saw the shocked expression on her face, the wide brown eyes, the partially open lips, the fear and the horror. "What? Were you expecting a marriage proposal? Were you expecting me to tell you that I wanted a child I hadn't even thought about existing? Rin, you got my honest opinion and you seem very disappointed in it. Maybe you should decide yourself what to do with your child and your body."

"Sesshomaru… I'll take your advice," she said dejectedly. It wasn't as if this hadn't been what she was thinking of doing, same reasons and all. However, she kind of hoped that he would offer more.

She wouldn't be a single mom, she refused. She'd seen what it had done to her own mom, leaving the poor woman broken and hungering for a life that had been dangled in her face but she'd thrown away for the sake of a man she'd thought would stay with her forever and the child that was his. Rin didn't want to be like her mother.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru bent over to pick up the flashlight as Rin watched with sad eyes. Both knew it went against Rin's kind nature to want to do this but both also knew that Rin's life wouldn't be very good with a child at the moment.

"Let's go," said Sesshomaru, Rin following him out of the room.

* * *

Drip. Drop. Drip.

It was the lowest floor in Sesshomaru's house, and the last one they had to check. It appeared that Sesshomaru needed to call someone in to fix a leak. And maybe he could hook up some lighting, it was awfully dark.

Not that it mattered. It wasn't as if there would be a little girl or boy running around down here as she folded Sesshomaru's boxers.

"Rin, watch your step."

Her brown eyes away from her surroundings, forcing her mind away from her thoughts of the future. She focused on him, then the floor, noting the uneven cement and cracks, the rubble and bugs scurrying about. Moths, everywhere.

"Shit," she cursed softly, watching the bugs scurrying about. She flashed the flashlight everywhere, seeing all the bug eyes and fluttering wings. "Sesshomaru, I think we found the nest."

"As if I didn't realize that."

Rin shook her head, sighing loudly. Sesshomaru paid her no heed, pointing the rifle everywhere. He shot off a couple bullets, taking out a few giant moths and a couple nests of eggs. The moths fluttered about every time a shot rang out, obscuring his vision. Every time, he'd find himself pulling Rin against him to make sure she didn't get lost. Rin didn't do anything when he did this, neither pushing him away or cozying into him.

Perhaps as a couple had come to an end.

Their relationship must've been pretty shaky from the very beginning if a simple unwanted pregnancy could set them onto this path of destruction. Rin, even when looking at him, wouldn't meet his eyes. She hardly talked to him, a momentarily slip up when she did before she slipped inside herself again.

He kind of regretted what he said. He'd told her their relationship wasn't meant to last, and he'd meant it. In the long run, they had no plan of sticking together, getting married, having kids. But it wasn't out of the question. Perhaps, one day they would've gotten married if it hadn't been for the announcement. However, if it couldn't withstand this, then maybe he was wrong.

But he didn't want to lose Rin.

Rin's reaction to his words, the hurt in her eyes, the dejectedness, made him realize how much he cared about her feelings. He was so unaware of how far he'd fallen when he too, felt pain at the thought of breaking up.

"Rin, can you stay out here? I'm going in that room." He said, motioning to one of the rooms to the side. It was storage room, tons of trunks that held stuff passed on from his ancestors, family and friends long passed. The belongings gifted to him by people he would never see again.

Rin watched Sesshomaru as he disappeared behind one of the doors, the flashlight in her hands shaking violently. She pointed it everywhere, in the corners, on the floor, right in front of her, and on the ceiling. Rin's eyes were wide with fear, looking more like a dear in the head lights than anything else.

Sesshomaru stepped back out after a few minutes, closing the door behind him.

"No moths in there. Checked with my cellphone light."

"Alright, let's go." Rin followed him further into the darkness of the basement.

* * *

The last room in the basement, any empty one that Sesshomaru had never put to use. This had to be the main nest or they weren't nesting here. That meant, they failed. That meant, the moths had escaped into the world and were now terrorizing the rest of the human race, sucking their blood and scaring the living shit out of the rest of the population.

His hand touched the cold knob, encircling it and turning it. He pushed the door open and a flood of the moth creatures flew out. Rin screamed, hurting his delicate sense of hearing.

He stepped into the room, Rin huddled behind him. His finger was on the trigger, reading to shoot any moth. Hopefully killing a certain moth would get them to all go away and leave the humans alone, maybe being to incompetent to do anything.

He walked forward, turning on his heels and walking backwards. Rin pointed the flashlight everywhere, highlighting the thousands of moths littering the walls.

Then she heard the sound of a gun hitting the floor.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin turned the flashlight to highlight him, noting the sudden stiffness to his posture, the lack of focus in his eyes, and the lack of firmness to his mouth. Something was way off.

"Rin." Came his velvety voice. "We have possessed this man, Sesshomaru as you call him. I am the leader of the creatures you are hunting."

"What are you creatures?" Rin instantly asked.

"We are what you humans would call aliens. We are from another planet, and we have come here to observe the race known as humans. Humans are quite odd, such uncivilized creatures. However, Rin, we see much greatness in you. We see the future of your race, a true leader of people. I can see you bringing your people into an age of light, of insight and wisdom. We are willing to help you Rin."

Rin raised an eyebrow at the alien possessed Sesshomaru.

"So what do you suggest first?" she asked, playing along.

"Get the abortion that you and this man have been fighting over and then dominate your people's government. Unit your warring species and then we will lead you from there." The voice was monotone, so much more emotionless than Sesshomaru could ever be.

Rin didn't like the plan, nor did she have had any plan of ever going through with it, but now that it added in something she already had planned. It was childish, but she felt like not going through with the abortion simply because it was the aliens that had suggested it.

"No. Now get off of Sesshomaru and get off my planet or I'll shoot you all."

"You are damning you race."

"I'm not, the race of humans doesn't need you. Now bug off."

"We will leave."

How very unclimatic it was.

Sesshomaru fell forward, still too stunned to move.

"Sesshomaru!"

She was too busy focused on Sesshomaru and rushing to his side to notice the little box that fell out of his pocket. She was too worried about Sesshomaru to care about the aliens turning bright blue and disappearing.

"Rin...?" Sesshomaru's eyes focused on Rin's face, worry etched into it. His hand instantly patted his pocket, as if looking for something. Rin's eyes curiously looked at Sesshomaru. "There's a box."

Rin looked around, finding the box on the floor. She picked it up, instantly liking the velvety texture that covered it. Her hand could wrap it around the whole thing, surprised at it. She looked at Sesshomaru, looking for confirmation that the box what she indeed thought it was.

"I was going to get down on one knee but this is good as anything." Sesshomaru paused, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Rin, will you marry me?"

The sudden amount of information flooding to Rin, the happiness swelling in her heard and the relief filling her head, caused the world to darken. She was so happy, she passed out.

And when she woke, she said yes.

* * *

So, the next part, Spring, is going to be shorter and more of an epilogue than anything else. Please still read it, but I was just saying that this was the last thing that was detrimental to the plot. Anywas... please review!


	4. Spring

**_Four Seasons: Spring_**

_By Cheung Mei Li (Mei Li Cheung)_

She stood on a pedestal, looking into a mirror. She was surrounded by silk, white silk, red silk, cream silk, black silk, pink silk. There was also some cotton thrown into the mix, some lace and some gems, a couple gowns made of velvet in a rich maroon color, and some flowers, orange, yellow, blue, red, and pink flowers.

She was in a dress shop, trying on wedding dresses. Currently, she wore a red dress, not wanting to stick to the traditional white gown people were fond of. She had never been a big fan of white, nor dresses but white less so than dresses. And anyways, her mom was Chinese, though her dad Japanese, so a red dress could be seen as honoring her mother's heritage.

"Well miss, you look very nice in the dress. However, that is one of our more expensive dresses. Are you sure you can pay for that?"

She smiled, her hands running over the smooth, cool silk, the stitches of the intricate embroidery feeling nice to the touch.

"Of course I can pay for this, after all, my fiancé is very rich."

"Of course madam," the seller said, beaming brightly. She clasped her hands together, her eyes taking in all of Rin. "And it appears to fit you perfectly!"

"Yes, it does doesn't it? I doubt it will in two months."

The seller's smile faltered slightly, curiosity glimmering in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

The woman's mouth former a small o, her eyes instantly fixating on Rin's stomach. Rin wasn't too far along in her pregnancy, hardly any bump showing. Unless she grew a lot within the next few months, she wouldn't have to worry about the dress no longer fitting. It brought a little relief to her to think of that.

"Well," the seller said, walking up to her. "We could go a size larger, we do have a larger size in stock, if you want to be careful. A belt could make that a little tighter come your wedding day."

The one thing she hated more than white and dresses, belts. Pointlessly worn belts.

"I'll go a size larger, that should work."

"Alright, let me go grab that. You can go wait in the dressing room while I do that."

Rin smiled and nodded at her before walking back to the dressing room, prepping herself for more tedious changes.

* * *

Rin arrived home, dress bag slung over her arm. Her keys jangled as she pulled them out of her pocket, slipping the one for the front door into the lock and turning it. She pushed open the door, slid the keys into her pocket, turned around and closed the door, completely unaware of Sesshomaru standing right nearby, taking the wedding dress out of her arms.

"Supposedly that's bad luck," Rin said, a hint of wry humor in her voice.

"That matters little to me, not when I'm suddenly short four-thousand dollars," he replied, walking into the living room. Rin followed him in there, sitting down into one of the chairs and grabbing Sesshomaru's glass of wine off the table.

"Alcohol isn't good for children," he said, not really caring. He unzipped the bag, eyes widening slightly when he saw the color and design.

"They say it's actually healthy to have a wine here and then. Anyways, this won't hurt a child, it's not even a full glass." She poured back the red drink, shuddering at the taste of it. She wasn't a big fan of alcohol in general but she felt like relaxing a little after the tediousness of her days adventures.

"Interesting dress."

"Like it?"

"Sure, though I'm certain it looks better on you," he said as he zipped up the bag and made his way to sit beside Rin, taking the wine glass from her small hands and setting it down on the coffee table. He pushed Rin down onto her back, knees between her legs. "Though I know you look much better without _anything_ on."

"You're just horny."

* * *

Though she wore a red wedding dress, they were still having a traditional wedding, an aisle, a cake, a priest, and all that jazz. There would be friends and family, a photographer, probably some alcohol that Sesshomaru would be partaking in, denying any addiction people might ask him about. Perhaps he'd get drunk enough to pick up the violin, performing for free.

Because she didn't have a father to walk her down the aisle, never having had a personal relationship with him, and her mother had passed years before, her grandparents not excepting her existence, Takayuki would be the one walking her down the aisle. His wife and children would be in the audience, much to Rin's relief as many of the people at the wedding flew in from Britain because her fiancé asked them to.

"Rin," Meiko began, sticking her head in threw the door. "Are you ready? It's about to start."

Rin looked herself over in the mirror, taking in her hair, her light layer of make-up, her dress, her shoes, and her jewelry. She looked as good as she would ever look.

"Yup."

"Nervous?" Meiko asked.

"Feh, no, I'm not nervous about promising to be with an alcoholic the rest of my life."

"Rin, we all no Sesshomaru loves his wine and whisky but I would accuse of him being an alcoholic. He _can_ go without it."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't," Rin grumbled. She turned away from the mirror, an exasperated look in her eyes and in her wry smile. "Do I look nice."

The door was pushed open a little by Takayuki who poked in his own head.

"You look fabulous Rin," he said with a warm smile. He pushed the door fully open, Meiko stepping back, smiling as well. Rin sighed, bracing herself for the rest of the events of today. She would go arm and arm down the stairs, down the aisle, let go of the arm, step up onto the platform, and then stare dreamily into his golden eyes, losing herself within the sunny pools.

She took Takayuki's arm, putting a smile on her face. She did want to get married, but she was not looking forward to the ceremony. She'd rather just sign the contract, perhaps run off to Vegas and get hitched than gamble away a couple grand. But no, Sesshomaru told her that his own parents would have a fit if he got married and didn't have a grand, sweeping ceremony complete with probably a hundred family friends and an orchestra to play _Here Comes the Bride_.

And she could hear the song, it's traditional, catchy beat, ringing through the building. She forced her smile to widen as she prepared to step out into the eyes of the public.

The doors open, revealing the curious gaze of all the spectators. The music blared at full volume, making her momentarily cringe. She really was not excited by the wedding.

Deciding it would be better to do this on auto-pilot, Rin locked herself in her thoughts, going over violin pieces she would be playing at her last concert until after her child was born. Mozart, Bach, Vivaldi. Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring.

At one point she noticed that her lips moved, saying the words, "I do."

And then she was dipped and she felt Sesshomaru's lips against her. She turned off the auto-pilot and kissed back.

Rin was officially married with a kid on the way and no moth aliens to worry about.

Now if she could only perform the violin and get a compliment out of Sesshomaru for doing so.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this story while it lasted, though for a very short time. If you enjoyed this, I'll be making more stories in the very near future!

Well anyways, please review and listen to some violin music!


End file.
